


And Super Creeps

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Various Bangs [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is Not God, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Dean is tired of being undercover in Suburbia. First of all, everyone keeps complimenting him on his costume when he isn't wearing one, and second of all these people give him the super creeps.





	And Super Creeps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Prompt: This Halloween, I'm Going As Myself

“We have work to do, Sammy,” the deep voice on the laptop intones under the swell of dramatic music, a voice-over announcing:  _ Coming, This Halloween! _

Dean snaps it shut. “I thought we threatened Chuck.”

Sam calls out from the kitchen, “We did. With death, even.” 

He comes into the living room, balancing a plastic pumpkin, a real pumpkin, and a large salad bowl stuffed with bags of candy in one hand and in the crook of an elbow. The other hand, wrapped in a sling, is pressed uselessly to his chest. “Clearly, he didn’t believe us.” 

Dean sighs. “Well, I’m sure they offered him a pile of cash. It’s made nine hundred million already, and they made it on a shoestring budget. He’s gotta be chuckling out of the other side of that scruffy beard right now.” 

Sam collapses into a chair and dumps the stuff on the table sarcastically. “Thanks for the help. Dude, can you stop obsessing about Chuck and his movie, and fill this bowl. It’s almost time for the little kids to start Trick or Treating, and we have a lot to do for the party. If we’re ever gonna get out of suburbia hell, we have to figure out which of the neighbors is the Succubus.” 

Dean rips open a bag and starts pouring candy into the bowl, snagging a few for himself. “Yeah, yeah, okay. You’d think it would be easy to figure out which one it is. Like, a sex demon should stand out, especially here. Who knew these people could be so damn kinky.”

Sam snorts, getting up and leaving him to it, adjusting decorations and making sure hidden weapons are still in place through the room. “I don’t want to hear it. I’m the target, since you and Cas decided to pretend to be a couple for this gig. A swinging, bisexual couple? Oh no, that would be too easy.”

Dean grins while taking a big bite of a twizzler, chewing with his mouth open. “Don’t worry, Sammy. We won’t let her get you.” 

In a whirl of cold air, Cas whisks through the door, slamming it behind him and leaning against it, panting. Dean bolts out of the chair, and Sam pulls his knife. 

Cas shakes his head, panicked. “You… oh Dean, you’re going to be so angry. You can’t kill him, he’s a Prophet of the Lord.” 

“For fuck’s sake, Cas. Was that where you were? You went to see that damn movie?” Dean sits back down, shooting him a dirty look. 

“I felt like I had to. It’s so eerie. It was like having some kind of flashback. Even the actors look just like both of you. I’m worried it’ll make your jobs harder.”

Dean waves his hand. “Nah. People will forget it. Besides, there’s nothing like the real thing. Help Sam get ready for the party, huh? I’ll take care of the trick or treaters.” 

Sam plugs in a string of purple and orange lights, and holds out the other end for Cas to start hanging them. “What about the guy playing you?” 

Castiel starts attaching them along the wall, looking gloomy. “I’m not really in it. He put Anna in my place, actually. Probably so he could write the scene with Dean in the car.” 

The electricity flickers wildly, and then the string of lights short out in a tiny shower of sparks. Waving his hand through the smoke, Sam glares at Cas, who hangs his head. “I'll go get some more.” 

A few hours later, the party is in full swing. Adults in the neighborhood here were wary at first when the “Colt” family moved in, but Dean just kept throwing parties, and soon polite BBQs had turned into all night affairs that usually ended up with at least one person naked in their backyard the next morning with a wicked hangover. Sam figured it was the influence of the succubus, and Dean wondered why they cared, because it looked like she was doing them a favor. Cas reminded him that she was just getting warmed up. Sooner or later someone would get badly hurt.

Sam is dressed as a scarecrow, which Dean has to admit is hilarious. He’s got the charm poured on, all hair and eyes, looking like a wounded bird with his arm in a sling. It pulls the ladies like a magnet. Dean had insisted on affixing a small wire halo to Cas, ignoring narrowed eyes and implied promises of smiting.

The neighborhood gave him the willies, and not just because of the Succubus. Honestly, even after Cas’ dire warnings, he was still secretly starting to think that they should let her have the place. Everyone here seemed happier and more relaxed due to the weekly semi-orgiastic partying. 

Dean had put no effort or thought into a costume, determined not to wear one. He’s grumpy and tired, aching for the bunker and his own bed. He’s not sure why he’d insisted that he and Cas go as a couple, but he knows now that he is, in fact, a moron. He can’t stop thinking about it. Getting far away from the influence of the demon will fix all of this confusion. He doesn’t want a costume, he wants to be in the car, halfway down the highway already.

Instead, he mingles in his normal clothes, plastering a fake smile on his face and pretending to care about these people. Except...they won’t stop giving him the weirdest looks. Finally Tad, already drunk enough for two men his size, leans up on him with a huge grin. 

“Whatcha doin, Tad?” Dean tries to push him away a little, but Tad won’t be budged. “You’re dressed as a doctor. Aren’t you  _ actually _ a doctor?”

Tad’s grin gets wider. “Your costume is sooo great. And funny. Cuz your name is Dean too.”

“I’m not… “ He pushes Tad forcefully into a seat, but somehow the guy’s arms are wrapped around his neck, and he pulls Dean in, reeking of vodka. “Wearing… a costume, Fuck, let go, already!”

Tad paws at his face. “Suuurrrr, shh. You have the cuter angle.. Ang.. anel.. Ha! Gay Angle, though.”

Dean pulls back. Gay angle?  _ Oh, Angel. _ He looks at Cas, and Tad gives him a thumbs up before passing out. 

The lecherous woman in her seventies from across the street walks by, giving him the kind of once-over she usually reserves for Sam. “I love the costume. Had to work quickly though, but you did a great job,  _ Dean _ . Great job with the amulet too, that couldn’t have been easy to find..”

He growls, “I’m  _ not wearing a costume. _ ”

Dean decides to hide behind the bar, giving the college kid they’d hired for the night a break. He makes drinks, fending off compliment after compliment about his stupid, nonexistant costume until he’s annoyed enough to go outside for some fresh air. 

It’s much quieter out here, and cold, which feels good on his overheated face. Too much booze, too many people. Behind him, Cas says quietly, “It’s the movie.” 

Dean jumps. “Dammit, Cas. You can’t just sneak up on me like that.” 

Then his brain catches up. “What’s the movie?”

Cas moves to stand next to him. He’s warm, and too close. “You look like Dean Winchester. In the movie. He made you look exactly the same. The two of you really need to see it.” 

He digests that for a few minutes before he starts laughing. “So, I do actually have a costume after all. I’m really going as…”

The words die in his throat. The street is quiet, dead leaves and toilet paper hanging from trees rustle in the wind. It would be abandoned but for the lone woman, late to the party. 

“Cas. You said the costumes were exactly spot on?”

“I did, yeah, everyone was-” His breath draws in sharply as he sees the woman properly. 

“Is.. is that?”

“Yes. Cas, get Sam.” 

“I can’t leave you alone with her.” 

“Shut it, and get. Sam. Tell him we found the Succubus.”

Cas hurries into the house, leaving Dean alone on the stoop outside. As she draws near, he plasters on a smile to try to match the one she has. When she gets up to him, she looks him up and down. 

“Dean Winchester. Nice costume. Good hustle getting it ready so fast.”

“You too. Hilarious, appropriate. Well done.”

“So, should we go in,  _ Mr. Winchester _ ?”

Dean smiles. “Sure. After you,  _ Ruby. _ ”

He follows her inside.


End file.
